By Candlelight
by requim17
Summary: [Oneshot] Trainslet. Sven leaving for an evening leaves Train and Rins alone for an electricity outage dinner. I do believe this is an extremely random story! But it's cute! Sort of fluffy..i guess.


**By Candlelight**

**Since I'm being lazy about figuring out the plot line on the other BC fic I'm making up.. This kind of happened while I was procrastinating.. I don't know where to go with it.. If someone wants to help me PLZ message me.. I'll send you the plot line.. Save me some stress. Hehe. Ok on with the fic! **

**Disclaimer: I OBVIOUSLY don't own Black Cat.. Because if I did there would be a part 2! **

* * *

"Why do _I _have to carry all these groceries!" Train whined, attempting to fit through the door.

"Because I'm _trying_ to teach you how to be more of a gentleman!" replied Sven, gesturing with his hand, "It's obvious you need some work."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Train replied scrunching up his face.. And tripping over the doorframe in the process. "Ahhh..._Sveeeen help meeee_."

Sven didn't seem to be listening, he was much more occupied with the phone.

"Do I call her, or do I not call her... That is the question."

"Call who?"

"AGH! Rins is that you? What are you doing here?"

"Just dropping by, missed you guys! I don't much like your new doormat though.." Rins looked over her shoulder to Train still lying on the ground, "What exactly is he doing?"

"Complaining, now hold on I'm going to make a call.. yes.. I will definitely make a call." he walked out of the room continuing to stare at the phone.

Rins sighed, "I guess I'll help you Train.." she said as she turned around, then seemed to notice the vacant space on the floor. "Wha.."

Suddenly, before she could respond, someone had swept her off her feet in a dizzying hug. "Hi Rins!"

"Train! You scared the heck outta me!"

He tilted his head back as he laughed, setting her back down on the floor. For only a split second her heart thudded as she glanced at his, devastatingly handsome, delighted face, before quickly averting her eyes. There she went again.. What the hell was she thinking?

"YES!" came Sven's roar from the other room, before he came skidding to a halt in front of the two. He seemed to notice his demeanor then, as he suddenly began to straighten his jacket. "Dr. Tiayo.. has politely asked me to cook dinner for her and Eve tonight. That's where I'll be until tomorrow morning. It was nice seeing you Rins." He then deftly grabbed the groceries and swept out the door. Leaving a stunned Train and Rins in his wake.

A moment passed.

Another moment passed.

"Who's Dr. Tiayo?" said Rins.

Train's stomach rumbled.

He groaned, "I'm hungry," rubbing his stomach, "Rins how would you like to treat me to dinner?" He turned to smile that dazzling smile at her. Could she resist? Actually, quite easily.

"No."

"_Riiiinsss.. Pleeeasee?_"

"How about I give you some money, and you go buy yourself dinner?"

"I wouldn't mind that very much..!" she threw a couple bills at him.

"Have fun, I'm ordering pizza."

"Awsome! Rins you rock!"

"Ya I know, expect me to use it against you later." she sauntered off toward the kitchen, leaving Train to gather up the bills and get out of there. Unfortunately for him though, as he finally neared the door, Rins began yelling at the top of her lungs at him from across the house. Something about... spying on her?

"TRAIN! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Uh-oh, he thought, maybe I'll be able to sneak out of here.' The Black Cat began to tip-toe as quickly as he could toward the door at the end of the hallway. 'Almost there.. A few more steps and I'm free from the psycho's wrath..'

"TRAIN GODDAMMIT!" she yelled, rounding the corner with a frying pan and a miniature camera in her hand. "DO YOU WANT TO EXPLAIN THIS!"

"Not really.." he replied sheepishly, protectively raising his hands before his face. "Meow!" (A/N Couldn't resist.. Srry)

"Did you and Sven put these up to spy on me! I don't appreciate that Train!" stormed Rins, shaking the pan furiously.

"We didn't even know you were coming Rins!" Train quickly replied, then he paused, his face becoming thoughtful, "Besides, I don't know how to put up camera's.."

"Well!" Rins huffed, "You should _at least_ know how to take them down."

"But Sven said — " Train managed before he was whacked across the head by a flying pan, "Agh! OK! OK! Stop throwing things at me!" he ducked as another pot whizzed over his head, and swiftly pulled out his gun. Three shots rang out as he disabled the cameras in the other rooms, and smiled meekly as she continued to glare at him.

"Train...is that all of them?" she whispered tensely, the muscle in her neck twitching, "I know how you men think...don't think I'm trusting you for a second."

"Sven put them up for security I swear!" He then continued in a smaller voice, "He's gunna kill me..."

"What's the big idea huh? Do you think people like to be watched? Does he_ want_ to watch every second of what happened between you and me while he was gone?.." she paused for a breath, expecting to be able to continue ranting, but was caught off guard with Train's next question.

"Hmmm...does that mean that you want something to happen?" he smiled smugly, "I think it does."

She blinked, and waited maybe a moment too long, then hurriedly attempted to bring back her composure. "Train that's not even remotely what I meant!" crossing her arms, she continued in an undertone, "I bet this is a plot between the two of you to embarrass me till the end of my life."

Train threw his head back again in laughter, before eyeing her out of the corner of his eye, "I promise there are no more cameras." he smiled broadly, "Feeling better now Ms. Walker?"

"Like I'm going to believe it just because you said it."

"How about I prove it to you?" he said continuing to smile.

"Prove it to me h— " the split second before, she noticed the laughter behind his eyes, but was still taken aback when he planted his lips onto hers. Her eyes widened in shock as she fought to keep down he blush that was forcing itself onto her face. After a prolonged moment of him silently laughing at her he pulled back chuckling, "See? Now would I do that if there were any cameras working?"

She was lucky, because it was at that moment that the house went pitch dark.

"What just happened?" she managed to squeak out in all the bewilderment of the moment. It was then she noticed the sparking camera still clutched in her hand.

"I was thinking along the lines of.. Rins broke the electrical wire in her fit of anger."

"Shut up Train."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later the two had rounded up whatever matches and candles they could find, the assortment of flashlights not being an option because of the apparent lack of batteries, and had a meager fire going between them. The pizza had already arrived (with Train's complete awe at how fast it had been) and both were attempting to settle down to eat.

"Train, dammit, how come there's not a single thing to drink in this house?" she was still avoiding touching him, but trying to the utmost extent to act normal. God was she lucky he couldn't see her blush.

"Sven took everything!...Even the milk." He answered tearfully, before biting into a slice of pizza. God was he hungry.

She sat down at the end of the table, chewing thoughtfully, she could barely see him through the gloom. He kissed me! It was so random!..actually, not that random. Why didn't I do anything? I didn't yell.. I could have yelled...or I could have...done other things. She blushed furiously, shaking her head, _what_ was she thinking..?

Rins was acting strange, he could tell, he could always tell whenever something was wrong...Maybe he shouldn't have just outright kissed her like that. But the moment had called for it...maybe...well there were more reasons.

"Hmmmm..." he scrunched up his face, trying his absolute best to think of something else, but she interrupted his thoughts, or whatever thoughts he might have had.

"Why did you kiss me Train?"

It was his turn to blink in surprise. "Wha...Oh! To prove to you that there were no cameras!"

"Liar!"

"I'm not lying!"

She folded her arms, staring at avidly at him. "Hmph! Don't you find it in the least bit embarrassing!"

"Why would kissing you be embarrassing? Especially if I was just joking!" he smiled at her lopsidedly, teasing her.

She let out an explosive sigh, leaning back in her chair. The silence was deafening, and after a few moments she tried to choke down a bite food, but failed miserably. Him just _being _there was unnerving.

"Why are you staring at me, Train?" she almost shouted, in a rendition of breaking the total silence.

"How did you know? That's amazing!" he replied, sounding shocked.

"Your eyes are like a freakin' lantern..."

"Oh..."

Another silence, this one lasting only for a moment.

"..you just keep moving in and out of the light..makes you look freaky."

She paused in the middle of her breath, trying to discern exactly what he had said. "Did you just say I look freaky!"

"AH! Why are you yelling!"

"Train, you don't tell a woman that!"

"Ah! Sorry! I just couldn't see you!" he waved his hands in front of his face innocently before leaning across the table, "I can see you better now! You definitely look less freaky I swear!"

"And..." she replied, narrowing her eyes at him.

"And what?"

"Train!" she flung her arms into the air exasperatedly, "Can't you tell I'm fishing for a comment here?"

"Oh!..." his face gradually morphed from his unconcerned character to one with extreme sobriety, the candles flickered wildly on the table, illuminating the two souls in the room. In the darkness she could see the cat-like resemblance of his eyes, but could also see through them, into them. "Rins.."he breathed, locking his gaze onto hers, "you look..."

Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his whisper upon her face, her hear thudding wildly. She felt almost weightless, caught up in his presence and the empty room and world around her. "...you look... breathtakingly gorgeous."

The silence that followed contained none of the strained moments of any of the former. She could only feel herself pulled toward that gaze, but halfway through, she hesitated. What was she thinking...actually...what did it matter? She needed to show him how earnestly her heart desired him, and with what passion he drove her too. Leaning forward, slightly, tilting her head, she stared into the recesses of his soul, inviting him this time, inviting him to kiss her. And when he did, when her eyes fluttered closed, she knew it then, she could feel it in every fiber of her being, that she loved this man, Train Heartnet, and she always would.

* * *

**Ya I know, corny, don't hate me for it please! I'm a girl it's part of my nature! Besides I love BC so much.. :sigh: ((the manga not the character.. I don't fall in love with characters)) I was so tempted to have her sit back down.. I was debating over it for a full 10 minutes. But I finally realized that I would have to kill myself if I ruined it like that.. SO! I didn't. Please review and help me w/ my other story! ACK! Actually I think I've gotten it almost finished...in my head...anyways. Review please! It'll make writing my real BC fic that will soon come out worthwhile. Okie dokie artichokie... this is turning into one really long author's note. WHOA I just realized what A/N means! Author's note! Gosh I can be SO SLOW SOMETIMES! Ending this now or else I'll rant on forever.**


End file.
